<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>superenova by LeoLanipinto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971304">superenova</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoLanipinto/pseuds/LeoLanipinto'>LeoLanipinto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:36:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoLanipinto/pseuds/LeoLanipinto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is what would happened if me and my friends where super hero's traveling the world. some of these things will be based of real events and conversations.  So this is gonna be a really dumb book.</p>
<p>I don't have the best track record at updating but this one gonna be  fun so ill try my best :) </p>
<p> hope you enjoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>only friendships at the moment brov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>superenova</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> “Mother fluffer!” A girl with short dark brown hair shouted as she played on sea of thieves. The girl had a pale complexion and large golden eyes that shifted in the light. She was wearing black pyjama shorts and vest top that had the slogan ‘Back off I played games all night’. She shifted from side to side, wriggling her toes as she pushed up her glasses and continued to shout almost swears at the tv. “Emily shut the fuck up.” a sleep lased voice sounded from the other side of the small motor home. “Make me bitch.” Emily’s attention was snatched away from the television screen to the curtain hiding her 4 friends. The paisley curtain shifted, and a tall girl walked out. Her hair was a powder blue colour that ended at the small of her back in a white colour. She had a pale olive skin tone and adorned a vest black vest top and red plaid pyjama bottoms. Her seafoam green eyes where piercing through the sleep deprived look they held. “Oh, you want to go huh” she challenged quirking an eyebrow to the brunette. Emily, being a hot head, stood up and waked to the other girl with a pip in her step, smirking slightly she bumped her whole body into the bluenett. This soon transitioned into a semi-sumo wrestling match. “Lani! You where meant to be shutting Emily up not making her shout more. It 5 in the morning I got to bed 2 hours ago and was driving half the day you can both go to bed or go outside!” the owner of the voice stayed hidden and struck fear into the two girls as the van began to shake from the wind picking up.  “Shit mam mode.”  Lani and Emily sprang apart ensuring not to boost the irritated female’s anger. “ok Shannon.” They spoke in unison. They quickly ran to their beds or in Emily’s case the couch (she turned off the telly to) and hid under their covers trying to fall into a deep sleep.<br/>                        <br/> ~6:24 am~</p>
<p><br/>A mass of lose curls walked out into the non-bedroom or bathroom area of the van. The girl had a milky complexion and large round eyes that shone a gorgeous shade of ice blue that where shielded by round glasses. Her loose mop of brown curls hung down to her shoulder blades. Clad in a baggy sweater and loose pyjamas bottoms. She awoke at the crack of dawn every morning; this was her time to make breakfast and make sure that everyone was up for the day. This was the role she adopted for herself and to ensure everyone was up she held a special trick. This was to blast her music as loud as posable till Emily got angry and shouted everyone awake. It was a sure way to get everyone awake, never failing and used every morning. This was the normal routine as Emily insisted on sleeping where she could play games. The brunet made breakfast and drinks before she pressed play on her phone screen and Coming in Hot came blasting out. “Ack… Dude what the hell. Turn it off!” “Get up and I will.”  “But I only slept for like an hour!” “Well you should of thought about that before staying up all night.” “Shannon man just turn the blasted music off.” Emily sprung up out of her spot on the couch and launched herself towards where Shannon was standing. Shannon turned of the phone and through it to the newly emerged Lani who caught it while flying backwards and landing on the floor.  “Ok now ill turn of the music. Lani please.” Shannon turned from Emily towards Lani who smiled at the now angry girl and turned the music off. <br/>As the everyday shenanigans occurred two other girls peered around the corner of the bedroom archway.  They looked at each other and seemingly spoke with their eyes. Walking into the main room one girl who grey hair that cut of at the shoulder blades. She had bright blue eyes and a slim frame, her completion was an unhealthy shade of white stepped over the girl on the floor and grabbed her coffee. Being death mute and lacking shits to give she was one of the most difficult to faze people ever. The other girl helped up Lani who was laughing at the two arguing girls. She was tanned from days in the sun, her hair was copper and held in two fishtail plats that ended at her shoulders. Glasses guarded her emerald eyes and she was decorated in avocado themed pyjamas and a red squirrel plushie. “you lot are idiots; do you really have to do this every morning?” she spoke softly over the noise.  “Hell yeah, how wells would Prove who’s the boss to these bitches.” Emily spoke. “yeah alright then no food for you Emily. Hollie take a seat and eat. Lani stop laughing and do the same thing.” Shannon spoke in an authoritative tone and both Hollie and Lani did as tolled Emily began to strop and Elizabeth was already finished with her food and going to get dressed for the day. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>